


Page Five

by NebulousMistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Men in Black - Freeform, Post Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, scaring the locals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were men in black in his store. This wasn't normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page Five

**Author's Note:**

> I expect to either expand on this or fold it into a different story. Still, I needed to get the idea out of my head.

The convenience store clerk tried not to listen in on his customers. There weren't many, which was odd even for this time of night, and these two men were certainly abnormal for this or any other hour.

They were men in black. There was no other description. Both men were fairly nondescript, wearing plain black suits and thin black ties, black shades covering their eyes. Their features were unremarkable though that one there was completely bald.

“This would be easier if we were in New York,” one said, the one with hair.

“Nothing ever happens in New York,” the bald one said. “You'll never be stationed there.”

“Is that why all the movies are set there?”

“Mmhmm. It's safe to set them all there,” the bald one said. “No incidents, no events, no visitors. Too many people, I think.”

“The financial markets are there. And the UN.”

“The UN has no power and you know it. It's all about the IOA.”

"True."

The clerk tried desperately to look like he wasn't listening. He had the feeling these weren't words he was supposed to hear. That just made him strain his ears more.

The night had been quiet, too quiet. Santa Cruz was a college town and classes were in session, he should have a fairly steady stream of students coming in and out of his store until 3am. Instead the streets were dead, the night quiet. Too quiet. And now these men in black were rifling through every newspaper stand he had.

“What are we looking for anyway?” the one with hair asked.

“We're checking the hotsheets,” the bald one said.

“The... hotsheets. Now I know you're screwing with me.”

“No, I simply had a different standard of training than you. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” The one with hair did not sound impressed.

“Besides, you shouldn't knock what works.” The bald one picked up a newspaper, for some definitions of. He opened it up and showed it to the one with hair.

“Holy crap.”

The bald one smiled. Even from the counter the clerk shivered at the coldness of that grin. He tried to act natural, act normal as the men in black came up to him, dropped a stack of local newspapers and absurd tabloids on the counter, and paid in cash.

The clerk sighed as the men in black left the store. He waited until a car started and drove away, an unmarked black sedan. Curiously, they were followed by a large white van covered in sharpie graffiti.

That was... odd...

The clerk left his post, picking up a copy of the tabloid the men in black had been so interested in. It was the Weekly World News. He opened it to page five.

“Alien City Floats off Half Moon Bay”

The article spoke about an alien city that crashed into the Pacific Ocean a few weeks prior. It had been floating down the coast ever since, drifting south along the California Current.

There were pictures of great metal spires taken right after the city landed, before it disappeared from view. The article mentioned something about cloaking technology, advanced aliens, and military suppression.

The clerk looked back out the window where that black sedan once sat. They really were men in black. But that meant...

Were there really aliens? Here?

 


End file.
